Eureka: Kaiju Crisis
by Gorgara
Summary: When Heat brings there "Pet" Zilla into town, Jack has a cow, but when Zilla's sent awakens another local mutation its up to Eureka's Finest and Heat to take down the beast before G-Force Brings in the big guns and takes both monsters down.
1. Chapter 1

Eureka: Kaiju Crisis

Prologue: Arrival

"Carter exactly who is this guy were picking up?" Jo asked tapping her well manicured fingers on the top of the police cruiser.

"Some worm guy named Tado….Tadatop….Ta…lets just call him the worm guy." Jack Carter sheriff of the worlds smartest little town said as he looked into the morning mist. They had been waiting for forty five minutes and in this town that usually meant trouble. Slowly a pair of headlights materialized in the fog. A army issue hummer rolled to a stop in front to the two. Out of the Hummer stepped a handsome man in his mid twenties with dark brown hair and leather jacket. With him were an equally attractive all be it bookish red head, a dark fireball of a man and a older man who sneezed every thirty seconds. The driver remained in the vehicle. A second vehicle pulled up this one bearing the symbol of the Japanese Government a tall man with glasses exited the vehicle and joined the group.

"My names Jack Carter I'm the sheriff of Eureka and this is Deputy Jo Lupo." Jack began searching the crowd. "Which one of you is Dr. Ta.."

"Just call me Nick before you give yourself an aneurism trying Sheriff." The man in the leather jacket said taking Jack's hand and shaking it firmly. "These are my associates Dr. Elsie Chapman," The red head stepped forwards.

"Charmed."

"Randy Hernandez."

"Yo." The dark skinned man spoke

"Dr. Mendel Craven." Nick waved as the older man as he began to sneeze again. "And Monique Dupre who is still in the car." as Nick introduced his team the ground began to shake Jack and Jo held onto the cruiser but the scientists didn't seemed phased.

"If this is another stupid death ray machine, I'm going to wring Fargo's neck." Jack growled as he gritted his teeth.

"I assure you sheriff its not your people." Nick began. "May I introduce the final member of our team and the reason we're here." The shaking intensified suddenly the mist parted and Jack stood looking into the face of a two hundred foot tall monster closely resembling a cross between a T-rex and a crocodile. "May I present to you, Godzilla." The monster growled sending a jet of hot air thick with a rancid smell over the assembled group.

"Oh boy." Jack uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

I

New Guy In Town

"Dr. Tadopoulos if you insist on calling the creature Godzilla, I regret to inform you that the Japanese Government will take legal action." The tall Japanese man with glasses said striding up to the group not even flinching when the monster flicked its tongue at him. "Sheriff, I am Hiro Tanaka I represent G-Force and the UNGCC."

Jack didn't hear the man he was still staring at the living monolith of bone, flesh, and, scales before him. Jack had seen things like this on the news. Hell he even remembered watching the documentaries on King Kong and Godzilla in school, but he never imagined he'd see something like this in his town. Hiro continued talking to the group as Jack pulled his phone from his pocket. "Excuse me for a moment." Jack stammered and began dialing.

Tess Von Tanna made her way around the world's for most advanced science lab, Global Dynamics. She had only just recently taken over after her friend Allison Blake left on maternity leave. Tess was an intelligent and effective administrator and she hoped Alli would be proud of her ability to keep this place together. At that moment her phone went off.

"Listen Jack I can only work in a lunch date today, but I can stay over this weekend when Tagert takes the Zoe and the other students to check out the new arrivals."

"Yeah about that you're aware that a two hundred foot dinosaur is now on my road right?" Jack's voice stated over the breathing of the large creature that Tess could only imagine was Zilla.

"Jack he's not a dinosaur, he's a mutation of an monitor lizard we think." She smiled at the man she was involved with. Jack may not be the smartest man in town but he was genuine and often his simple solutions solved the complex problems that Eureka had a habit of unleashing.

"Ok so what do I do with the giant lizard? We can't just take it through town."

"Already thought of it Jack, Nick will take Zilla through a marked path to the mountains around Eureka where we've got a place prepped for his arrival." Tess smiled.

Back on the road. "Um okay talk to you soon." Jack spoke and replaced his phone. "So, Nick you know the plan take your big friend to the place you and Tess worked out."

"No prob sheriff." Nick said climbing back into the vehicle he stuck his head out of the window. "Hey follow me big guy." He yelled as the hummer zoomed off into the woods away from Eureka. The monsters huffed at the remaining people and turned to follow the car. Jack looked at the Japanese official.

"So that's not Godzilla?" Jack asked. The official just turned on his heel muttering under his breath. The vehicle moved down the road towards the town and GD. As Jo and Carter watched it go, Jack sighted. "Never a dull moment." He muttered and turned to Jo. "Coffee before we find out why the big guy is here?"

"Why not." She shrugged and got back in the car.

***

Alex Croft was Eureka's resident Kaijuologist, which wasn't very exciting as GD had forbidden him from running any mutation studies after the fiasco several years back when his irradiated Beaver had nearly damned up the Mississippi. Now as he stood on the side of a low hill on the outskirts of his home town he literally shook with excitement. Soon he would get to study a true Kaiju. Zilla has been one of the most controversial monsters since his birth. Not only had the United States unofficially sponsored the beast it also just underwent a heavy lawsuit over naming rights with the Japanese Government. Japan had dealt with the first and true Godzilla for over fifty years and it was not about to let a misidentification let the US take credit for killing the beast when the Japanese had tried for years. So now Zilla was the official if not unoriginal name given to the monster that Alex was to study. He scanned the trees for any sign of the monster's arrival. A flock of birds suddenly take flight in the distance as the forest sways and the ground begins a rhythmic shaking as saw like back plates appeared above the treetops. With a grating roar Zilla's head burst forth. Alex gasped despite himself. The beast gave a trumpeting roar and dashed towards its target. A massive pile of fish placed in a hollowed out section of the mountain range around Eureka. The creature leapt a distance belying its size, landing near the pile scattering the fish every direction. Zilla hungrily snapped up the food and sniffed the air. It was then that the hummer arrived at the forward base. Nick, and the game left the vehicle and headed towards the small prefab building that was to serve as the forward base of operations. Alex stood a gape watching as Zilla tore through the fish and then moved on to the bowl like hollow in the side of one of the hills that surrounded Eureka.

` "Magnificent isn't he?" A feminine voice rang out behind him. Alex yelped in surprise turning to see a very attractive red head in a green sweater. "Little jumpy aren't we?" She smirked and held out her hand. "Elsie Chapman Paleontologist, and member of H.E.A.T."

"Alex Croft." The man returned. "Eureka's monster guy."

"You're the guy who created Beavera right?" Elsie asked. Alex flinched at the name the media had given to the giant beaver that had escaped from his lab and caused all kind of havoc. Even though he proved that it was Fargo and not him that accidentally released Beavera into the world.

"I called her Stella." Alex blustered. "Yes I did and for the record the accident wasn't my fault. Douglass Fargo was the one who actually…"

"Hey, hey I wasn't going to say anything but good job." Elsie held her hands up.

"Oh." Alex blushed. "Thank you I guess."

"So what exactly do you want to do with G….Zilla." Nick called out as he walked up and held out his hand.

Alex shook his hand vigorously. "Basically I wanted to take a few samples and conduct a few tests comparing Zilla versus Godzilla DNA."

"Seems reasonable, are you also going to test the ideas for the HAKE?" Nick continued. Nick along with a handful of other individuals who had been touched by certain monsters. That the military's attack first plan was doing more harm than good. So he had designed several types of equipment he called HAKE, or Humane Anti-Kaiju Equipment. It had taken a lot of time but he finally got the science wizs at GD to take a crack at making his designs real.

"We've started working on the hypersonic amplifiers, but theta wave jammers are another story." Alex offered.

"Well lets get started." Nick said rolling up his sleeves and smiling.

***

Tess sat looking at the Japanese man across the desk before her. She shifted in her seat adjusting her deep violet sweater and clearing her throat.

"What is it exactly are you doing here mister Kashima?" She asked pleasantly.

"The Japanese government has taken an interest in your government's pet. My government has asked that samples be taken and compared to the G-Cells that you have locked in Section 5."

"Is that all?" She pressed knowing that recently the Japanese government had been negotiating with Solstice Technologies the leading civilian competitor to Global Dynamics. She was also aware its CEO Cameron Winter had been at odds with Nick and Zilla including several altercations that resulting in massive property damage.

"That's all." Hiro smiled and bowed. "Now if you'll permit me, it's been a long trip and I would like some time to rest."

"Of course." Tess smiled back as thinly as the man before her had. "Your escort will take you to the housing Gobal has provided and anywhere else in Eureka." The man rose and bowed before walking out of the office. After he left Tess let out a long sigh. "I don't know what he's after but it isn't samples." She muttered. Quickly pushing the thoughts from her mind she jumped up and grabbed her coat, she had a date with a very attractive and easily flustered sheriff.


End file.
